1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to a wireless communication and, more particularly, to a method for association in a contention access period and to a method for multi-cycle training in a channel time allocation period.
2. Background
A device in communication systems, such as a piconet wireless network, searches for a direction of a piconet controller (PNC) during an association procedure. The device is considered not to be omni-capable on reception, and multiple receive directions can be supported. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method to provide efficient directional association with the PNC.
Furthermore, antenna directions of the device and of the PNC found during the association may not be best possible due to possible collisions in a contention access period. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method to support training and tracking of antenna directions following the association procedure.